Alice
Alice is one of Tara's who has been around for the longest time, dating back to her childhood. Once she stated that she is the "keeper" for all of Tara's other alters. When Charmaine and Tara travel out of town to meet Mimi, it is instantaneously obvious that Alice was based on her. Alice appeared to Marshall, saying she is very proud of how he turned out to be before hitting him in the face, meaning Alice was killed during this conversation and converted straight to Bryce. In the final episode Alice is apparently seen alive in the back of Max's truck as he and Tara prepare to leave. Personality Alice is a "June Cleaver-esque" housewife, meaning that she's much like a classic homemaker and when taking over, she usually dresses in that simiular style. She is extremely domineering, believing herself to be the 'true' personality rather than Tara and wanting permanent control of the body. When confronted by Dr. Holden, Alice says that Tara is weak, and that she needs her. She believes herself to be married to Max as well, and makes advances on him and wants to have a child. She likes Kate and Marshall but views them as Tara's children. She abhors Gimme and seemed to be the only one who knew about his existence before everyone else did. Alice is a very devout Catholic, the only one of Tara's personalities, including Tara, who deals with religion. She prays every night for herself and all of the other alters, and (begrudgingly) Gimme. She claims to have attended the Radcliffe Institute for Advanced Study at Harvard University. Both she and Tara cared a lot about the death of the Gregsons' neighbor and even stated that she loved him. Relationships Max Alice loves Max and also believes that she is married to him as well. She has also attempted to have a child with him. Character History "Aftermath" In her first appearance in the show she bakes a cake, talks to a teacher, washes Katie's mouth in the bathroom of a resterant, and tries to seduce Max for sex. "Work" She wakes up Max wearing white lingerie and tries to get intimate with him, after that she goes to the bathroom and sees the word "Gimme" written on the wall. She wipes the word off and then reverts to Tara. "Inspiration" Alice is shown at the near end of the episode praying to the alters and shows that she knows about Gimmie and her actions. "Abundance" Alice appears after Tara vomits in the toliet. "Betrayal" Alice was shown in a flashback when Tara is cooking chili con carne but it doesn't turn out well. Alice suddenly appears and hands her honey which improves the flavor. This stupefies Tara when she suddenly disappears. "Miracle" Alice appears last when T. makes an inappropriate comment on the therapists wife. Shen then claims to be the "True" personality before Tara returns control. "Wheels" Alice is shown with all the other alters when Tara has a meeting with all of them. "Dr. Hattaras' Miracle Elixir" Category:Alters